Marital Bliss
by Dragon MoonX
Summary: A collection of erotic stories featuring Scabior and his wife. First up, Draconius is in the mood to experiment with something new, and Scabior will never look at doughnuts the same way again. [This story is discontinued on FFN and will only be updated on AO3]
1. Dark Chocolate Desires

**Marital Bliss**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but OCs.

 _Dark Chocolate Desires_  
 _Written for the Canon X OC Challenge_

A/N: Due to mature, adult content, this story will only be updated on AO3 where I can post it in its original, uncensored version. If you would like to read the full version of this story, you can find me on AO3 under the name Dragon_MoonX.

* * *

"Wha 'ave you got there, love?" Scabior asked as his wife walked into their bedroom. She had with her a small box, and he was curious to know what was inside.

Draconius sat down on the side of the bed with the box resting on her lap. She opened the lid on the box, and the smell of sweet, fresh baked bread and warm chocolate wafted out and drifted towards her husband's nose.

"I have something for us, Scabior," said Draconius. "This is a special treat, just for the two of us."

Scabior inhaled deeply, breathing in the delicious aroma of chocolate and baked goods. "Wha is it, pet?" he asked. "It smells good, wha'ever it is."

Draconius reached into the box and came out with a large doughnut covered in chocolate glaze. "I know you said that chocolate isn't one of your favorites, but I love it. Almost as much as I love you. And I haven't had one of these in a long time. So I decided to I'd indulge in a sweet treat tonight."

Scabior, who was lying on his back in bed wearing nothing but his blue plaid pajama bottoms, raised himself up on his elbows, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the doughnut in her hand.

Draconius giggled playfully. "Would you like a doughnut, Scabior?"

"Yes, sweet'eart," he replied.

"Would you like me to feed it to you?"

A smile spread across his face. "I'd like tha very much, pet."

Draconius set the box of doughnuts on the night stand. Her husband sat up in bed, leaning back against the mound of pillows as he made himself more comfortable. His wife turned to him, smiling as she held the glazed doughnut in her hand.

"Open wide, sweetie," she crooned, and Scabior took a bite of the doughnut.

Scabior took his time, chewing the doughnut slowly as he savored the sweetness of the chocolate. The doughnut was fresh, the chocolate still sticky and warm. He then noticed that his wife's olive green eyes were beginning to darken with lust as he gazed at her in the flickering candle light. Perhaps she had something more in mind than just feeding him.

As Scabior was taking another bite of the doughnut, some of the chocolate glaze trickled down his bottom lip near the corner of his mouth. His wife, who had been watching him as he ate, leaned forward and licked the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

Scabior swallowed his mouthful of doughnut and smiled at her. His lips met hers as they began to passionately kiss, his tongue gently probing the insides of her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

His kisses were sweet and his mouth tasted like chocolate. She could taste the flavor of the delectable pastry on his lips, and a feverish passion began to stir in her loins as they continued to kiss.

When they finally came apart, they were beginning to feel the heat of arousal filling their bodies, warming them with lust and desire as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Draconius..." Scabior breathed, his breathing heavier as his heart rate began to increase.

Reaching back into the box on the nightstand, Draconius ran her fingers over the surface of one of the glazed doughnuts, coating her fingertips in chocolate sauce. She began drawing on her husband's smooth, bare chest with her fingers, leaving behind trailing lines and shapes made of chocolate that melted on his hot flesh.

Scabior groaned as she traced patterns his flat, muscular abdomen. He could feel the heat pooling between his legs as she leaned over him and licked the chocolate off his belly, taking her time as she worked her way from his navel to his chest. She continued to the crook of his neck, whispering his name as she kissed his cheek.

He felt his body sinking back into the mound of pillows on the bed, his eyes closing as she ran her hands through his hair, gently tugging the soft strands from the confines of his ponytail.

"You are so gorgeous," she murmured.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

"And I'm going to give you a pleasurable experience like you've never had before," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Opening his eyes, Scabior watched as his wife situated herself on the bed beside him. Her fingers reached under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, and she eased the plaid material down around his ankles before removing the garment completely and tossing it aside.

His breathing was becoming ragged, the feel of her fingers drifting between his legs sending tingling waves of pleasure down his spine. He moaned her name, gripping the bedsheets tightly in his fists. But midway to his climax she stopped, backing away as she reached towards the box on the nightstand.

"Pet," Scabior groaned. "Wha are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Just getting you ready for what I have planned," she replied.

"An wha is that?" Scabior asked. He didn't know if he could stand the anticipation. His body ached, begging for release. He wanted her to just get on with it, though part of him was also curious as to what she had in store for him.

Draconius took a chocolate doughnut from the box slid it onto him, the thick syrupy glaze coating his body, melting from the heat and dripping onto the bedsheets.

Scabior pressed his head back against the pillow, moaning as she licked the chocolate glaze off him. She then began to nibble on the doughnut, taking small bites as bits of crumbs fell onto the bedsheets, sticking to the trails of melted chocolate that clung to his hot flesh.

By now Scabior was moaning and panting, his body desperate for release. Her touch was pushing him over the edge, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed, finally reaching the height of his passion. Then, while he was still catching his breath, Draconius slid the half-eaten doughnut off him.

She took a bite, savoring the taste of the delicious doughnut that was now coated with her husband's seed. "You know what, Scabior?" Draconius said, still smiling at him. "You make the best doughnuts I've ever tasted."


	2. Frozen Delight

**Frozen Delight**

 _Written for Lamia of the Dark's Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_

Prompt - "I like popsicles."

* * *

Scabior came home one summer evening with a special treat for his wife. He'd been out nosing around one of the muggle grocery stores and found something in the frozen food section called popsicles.

While he was standing in the store looking at the variety of popsicles on the shelves, Scabior's perverted mind couldn't help but notice their phallic shape, and it gave him an idea.

"Pet, are you awake?" Scabior called out softly as he entered their bedroom. "I 'ave something for you."

Draconius was in bed when her husband walked into the room. She had just dozed off when the sound of Scabior's voice awakened her from her nap.

She rolled over in bed, opening her eyes and looking at him with curiosity as he walked towards the desk. "You have something for me?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What is it?"

Scabior grinned. He sat the box of grape flavored popsicles down on his desk, then removed one of them from the box and peeled off the plastic wrapper.

"You like these, don't you, pet?" he said, gazing thoughtfully at the purple popsicle. "I'm sure you do. I saw you eating one these about a month ago."

Draconius sat up in bed. "I like popsicles," she said. "They're not as good as ice cream cones, but I still like them."

He sat down on the foot of the bed, still holding one of the popsicles in his hand, and said, "'Ave you ever taken a close look at one of these, sweet'eart?"

Draconius snorted. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Her mind was just as dirty as his. And after a minute of looking at the purple treat in his hand, she saw what he was getting at.

"Wha does it look like?" Scabior inquired in a playful tone.

"Your penis," said Draconius. "Only yours isn't purple. It's a soft peach color with a fold of skin on the end."

"Right, pet," Scabior chuckled. For some reason he found her description of his manhood rather amusing. "Now I know you 'ave a food fetish. So wha do you think we could do with this?"

Draconius' eyes widened. "But won't it melt?"

"No, sweet'eart, it won't melt," he said. "I put a freezing charm on them so they'll stay cold longer. So why don't we 'ave a little fun with this? I seem to recall you pleasuring me with a chocolate doughnut. So I think this time it's my turn to pleasure you with a food item."

Draconius was beginning to feel somewhat hesitant about doing this with him. She wasn't sure how this was going to feel, and it made her unsure of whether or not this was a good idea.

"Trust me, pet. You're going to like this," said Scabior, reaching beneath her nightgown and hooking his fingers under the elastic band of her panties. In one swift movement he slid her underwear down around her ankles, then flung the garment to the corner of the room.

She laid down in bed, and Scabior eased the popsicle into her, hearing her gasp at the cold temperature that entered her warm heat.

He began to move in and out of her until she shuddered and moaned. The popsicle was starting to melt, filling her with sweet, cool fluid. He increased the speed of his movements as she moaned beneath him, calling out his name until she came in a puddle of purple and white that spilled out onto the bedsheets.

Scabior withdrew the popsicle and lapped at the sweet, musky fluid that dribbled out onto the sheets. He dipped the popsicle into her again, slathering it with her wetness before taking it out and sucking on it.

This was delightful. Though by now he could feel a pulsing ache in his loins, his manhood straining against the confines of his tight plaid pants.

"Scabior," Draconius murmured in a low, seductive tone as she sat up in bed.

He looked at her and saw her glance down at the bulge in his pants.

"You look like you could use some attention," she said.

Scabior swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. "Yes, tha would be nice. I'd greatly appreciate it, love."

"I don't need a popsicle," said Draconius as she unbuttoned his pants. "Not when I have my very own Scabior flavored popsicle."

Her lips parted as she took him in her mouth. He gasped and groaned as she pulled him closer to the edge. His hand seized a fistful of her hair at the back of her head, holding on to anything he could as the surging waves of pleasure began to build within his nether regions.

His breathing hitched, and a scream tore from his lips as great pearly strands of fluid slithered down the back of her throat and coated the roof of her mouth. She swallowed all of it, her mouth continuing to work as she sucked the last drops out of him.

When she finally released him, he collapsed onto his back in bed. He was exhausted, but there was a smile on his face as he lay there trying to catch his breath. He decided that it would be a good idea to bring food into their bedroom more often, especially if it lead to nights like this.


	3. Dream Lover

**Dream Lover**

 _Written for Lamia of the Dark's Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_

 _Prompt - someone needs lots of "alone time"_

* * *

There were times when his wife couldn't accompany him to work. He knew that Draconius preferred camping out in the woods with him, but the forest was no place to raise a baby. And so ever since Melody was born, Draconius had been spending more and more time at home looking after their daughter.

This sometimes lead to problems for the head Snatcher, whose overactive libido was the reason he was in this predicament in the first place. Perhaps he should have considered taking a birth control potion so he didn't get Draconius pregnant. But it was too late for that now.

Scabior could only do without for so long before it became painful, or painfully obvious. The ache in his loins made him feel like a tightly coiled spring. He was tense, he couldn't focus on his work. All he could think about was her, and how he longed to feel her touch, to hear her call his name during the height of passion.

He closed his eyes, taking himself in his hand as he imagined sinking into her. He spread his legs farther apart, leaning back in his chair as he continued stroking himself.

He gently eased the elastic band down below the tip. Scabior licked his thumb and ran the wet digit across his frenulum, gritting his teeth as a sharp gasp follow by a low moan escaped his lips. It felt so good, using a soft, light touch to stimulate this most sensitive area. Sometimes it was all Scabior needed to make himself come.

Scabior thought he'd be left alone in peace to pleasure himself as he thought of his wife back home. But a loud snarl followed by a sudden scream tore him away from his thoughts.

He scooted his chair out from under his desk, hastily stuffing himself back into his trousers as he made for the entrance of his tent.

The tent flap was pushed aside, and Scabior poked his head outside to see what was going on. He wouldn't dare set foot outside his tent, not after what he'd been doing. And the first thing he saw as he peered outside was Jeremy cowering in fear as Greyback glared at him, growling and snarling like some kind of wild animal.

Apparently Greyback needed some time alone too, but for reasons different than his own. It was the day before the full moon, which meant that the werewolf's violent temper was worse than usual, making him more likely to lash out at anything that moved.

Scabior yelled at Greyback, scolding him from the cover of his tent, and ordered the werewolf off into the woods for a couple days until the moon had begun to wane.

Once Greyback had left, Scabior returned to his tent. He thought about continuing where he left off, but if he kept spending so much time alone in his tent, pretty soon his men were going to wonder what he was doing. He decided that it would be better to wait until his men had retired for the evening before attempting to pleasure himself again.

.oOo.

The hour was late. Scabior sat on the dry, dusty earth with his back against the trunk of a tall pine tree. A small campfire was crackling nearby, and the skies above were clear, with thousands of glittering stars visible between the gaps in the forest canopy.

He stayed by the campfire long after his men had gone to bed, watching the flickering flames die down until nothing remained but a few dimly glowing embers. He could hear snoring coming from one of the tents nearby, and knew that by now all of his men should be fast asleep.

Scabior stood up and began to walk, leaving the camp and venturing out into the woods. There was enough moonlight that he could see where he was going, and he did not stop until he was far away from camp.

Once he was a safe distance from camp, he settled himself on the forest floor and started building another campfire. Scabior drew his wand and aimed it at the bundle of sticks and wood he had gathered. Within seconds a fire sprang to life, crackling merrily in the warm summer night.

He waved his wand over the fire and muttered a brief incantation. The flames leapt high into the air, dancing and undulating in shimmering waves as they turned a deep sapphire blue. A smile spread across his face as his features were illuminated in the rippling waves of blue fire. It was time for his night of passion to begin.

It wasn't unusual for witches and wizards to communicate over long distances by using a fireplace and speaking out of the fire. However, Scabior had figured out a way to communicate using any type of fire, without the use of a fireplace or Floo Network.

The only problem was that the spell was difficult to perform, and would only work when the intended target was asleep. But once the spell was cast, Scabior could enter his wife's dreams, and whatever he did to her in her dreams felt just as real as it would if she were experiencing it in waking life.

Scabior took a deep breath and focused his attention on the azure flames. In order to connect with his wife in her dreams, he had to think of a happy memory of her. He chose to think of the day they were married, and as he did, the image of his wife appeared in the fire.

"Dreamara eros," Scabior softly whispered, his heart and soul reaching out through the neon blue flames and connecting with the heart, spirit and sleeping mind of his wife.

Draconius rolled over in her sleep, lying on her stomach as she slipped one arm under her pillow. She was only asleep for a few minutes before the image of Scabior appeared in her mind.

Scabior smiled as he approached the bed. "'Ello beau'iful," he crooned sweetly. "You're looking lovely this evening."

Draconius sensed his presence as Scabior approached her from behind. She then realized that she was lying in bed, wearing her favorite purple nightgown. It was as though she had woken up to find her husband beside her bed, even though he was hundreds of miles away in the forest.

"Yes, you are looking lovely this evening," Scabior murmured, lifting the blankets off his wife and running his hand over her leg.

His hand brushed against her inner thigh as his fingers found her warm center. She shuddered as he entered her, first one finger then two. He thrust into her, grinning as he felt her inner walls clench around him.

"Not yet, love," he said softly. Scabior removed his fingers. "Spread your legs, pet."

Still lying on her stomach in bed, Draconius eased her legs apart as Scabior began to unbuckle his belt then pull his pants down around his ankles. Before long he had finished removing his clothing, leaving nothing on his lean, muscular body but his glove and his plaid scarf.

Approaching her from behind, Scabior knelt down, positioning himself over her as his knees sank into the mattress. He heard her moan as he eased the fabric of her nightgown above her waist. Moments later she felt him grip her hips as he thrust into her.

He continued his steady rhythm, moving with his wife as her warm, wet heat closed around him. She could feel him inside her, while in reality Scabior was far away, sitting in the woods, stroking himself as he watched the image of her in the fire.

He saw everything that he was doing to her as he gazed into the shimmering flames. And even though Draconius felt him release inside her as they reached the height of their passion together, in reality Scabior was all alone, the last drops of his seed spilling onto the dusty, leaf strewn earth.


	4. Burning Passion

**Burning Passion**

 _Written for Lamia of the Dark's Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_  
 _Prompt - fireplay/branding_

 _Combined with the All About You challenge_  
 _Prompt 14 - write about Scabior_

Warning: story contains BDSM, fire whipping, spanking, and sexual content.

* * *

He began by making her strip, then ordering her to her knees in front of the bed.

Like always, she obeyed her husband's orders, lowering herself to the floor on her knees while bending over the bed. All around her candles were winking in darkness of their bedroom, casting dancing shadows upon the walls.

Scabior stood behind her, leaning over her as he removed the plaid scarf from around his neck. He ordered her to hold her arms out in front of her on the bed, and Draconius obediently followed his orders.

"Tha's a good girl," he said, as he began to bind her wrists together with his scarf. He took the remaining material and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes, then stuffed the end of his scarf in her mouth.

This was why Scabior always wore a scarf. He liked his women bound and gagged, and the flowing material of his long scarf was enough to keep his wife tied up nice and tight, all wrapped up like a lovely little present.

"You're going to need tha gag, my lovely," he said, leaning in close and whispering in her ear, his breath hot against her cheek. "I don't want you making too much noise when I bring out your surprise. An remember," he added warningly, "you are not to come unless I say so. Only good little girls get a reward. But they 'ave to earn it first."

Scabior ran his hand down her back, releshing the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers. He smiled at her breathy sigh as his fingers traced the subtle curves of her bottom, then reached down and slipped his fingers into her wet, warm center.

He felt her body shudder as he began thrusting into her with his fingers. He continued moving in and out of her, until he heard her moan around the gag in her mouth, and felt her inner walls clench around him.

He quickly pulled out of her, his fingers still wet with her luscious fluids, and slapped her across the arse, hard.

"I didn't say tha you could come," he growled, spanking her again until she whimpered and bowed her head in submission, her forehead resting against her bound wrists.

"Tha's better," he said. "Now are you going to be'ave, pet?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, the short strip of fabric that bound her wrists and covered her eyes allowing little room for movement.

"Good."

Scabior backed up off her, removing his wand from a pocket in his plaid pants. He waved his wand in a wide arch in the air, conjuring a whip made of shimmering red flames from the tip of his wand.

A wide grin spread across his face, his features illuminated in the flickering firelight.

He reared back and swung the burning whip, striking his wife across her exposed arse. She cried out against the gag in her mouth, feeling the burning sting of the blazing whip across her flesh. Scabior swung the whip again, each time leaving behind red, inflamed trails across her arse where the whip seared through her skin, his wife moaning and whimpering each time the whip made contact.

He continued to whip her until the air shimmered from the heat from the fire, dancing in undulating waves as tiny embers filled the air, and drops of blood from her burning wounds began to trickle down her thighs.

"Remember, I told you not to come!" he said when a particularly loud cry escaped her lips.

When he was finished, Scabior vanished the flaming whip, then summoned a jar of burn-healing paste from the shelf on the dresser. He unscrewed the lid on the jar and knelt down behind her, rubbing the thick, orange paste on her buttocks, soothing her sore flesh.

Draconius sighed, feeling relief spread through her as Scabior tended to her burns. The rush she felt - that they both felt - during acts like this made their passion burn like fire. But there was still something she longed for, something she wanted and craved with every ounce of her body, and that was to feel her release.

"You've been a very good girl tonight," said Scabior. He finished putting the paste on the last of her burns, then wiped his hands clean on a towel. "I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl."

Scabior reached between her legs, finding her most sensitive area and caressing it gently with the pad of his thumb. He then slid his fingers back into her, moving inside her while skillfully manipulating the sensitive outer areas of her womanhood.

Draconius practically screamed and bit down on the scarf in her mouth. Her hips jerked forward as the muscles in her thighs spasmed in convulsive waves of pleasure.

She had been a good girl, enduring the pain of fire for her lover. And now at last she had earned her reward.


	5. Burning Passion 2

**Burning Passion 2**

 _Written for Lamia of the Dark's Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_

 _Prompt - hot wax_

* * *

Draconius bowed her head and moaned, her inner walls closing around his fingers as Scabior moved within her, causing her heated blood to rush like wildfire through her veins.

This was a night of fiery passion, of lust that burned and flames that rose towards the heavens, threatening to engulf Draconius, pulling her under while at the same time rising her up to new heights of pleasure she'd never felt before.

The surging heat pooled within her loins, consuming her as she gave one final cry before tumbling down into the abyss of flames.

This was what Scabior loved. He liked being in control. He liked knowing that she felt pleasure only when and where he allowed it, and in a method of his own choosing.

A wicked smile spread across his face as he watched her collapse, her body sinking into the mattress as her long curls fanned out around her shoulders. This was what he longed for, what he craved, to be the master while she was his slave.

Scabior leaned over her, grasping a handful of her hair in his fist and yanking her head back. "Did I say tha you could rest, love?" he hissed in her ear.

When she didn't respond right away he took another swipe at her bare arse, slapping her on the side of her left buttock where the flaming whip hadn't done much damage.

She cried out against the gag in her mouth, his touch sending stinging waves of pain through the more sensitive areas where the burns were more severe. She shook her head, making small, muffled sounds against the scarf he'd stuffed in her mouth.

Scabior let go of her hair and walked over to the dresser. He picked up one of the lit candles, then stood over her and began to slowly trickle the hot wax onto her back.

He spiraled the burning wax across her bare flesh, creating patterns and dots, feathered lines and swirls on her skin.

He used different colored candles, creating spirals of red, dots that were black and lines of gold. Her body was his canvas. She belonged to him. And tonight he would use molten wax and blazing flames to mark her as his own.


	6. The F Spot

**The F Spot**

 _Written Lamia's Daily Speed-writing Competition_

 _Prompt - "No, don't lick that!_ "

* * *

Draconius awoke to find her husband smiling at her in the darkness of their bedroom, his face illuminated by the silvery moonlight flowing through their bedroom window.

His eyes seemed to shine in the darkness. And yet within each spark of light, there was a minute trace of shadow, a deepening lust that darkened his gaze as he leaned over her in bed. It was this shadow that called to her, the darkness within the light, speaking volumes to her about his needs and his intentions.

"'Ello beau'iful," he said softly, before his lips met hers as his hands trailed down to grip her hips, pulling her body closer to his, pressing his growing hardness against her center.

"Scabior!" Draconius gasped, her lips coming away from his.

"Do you feel me, pet?" he said, grinning at her in the moonlight. He paused for a few seconds. "Do you want me?"

He leaned in closer, his kisses beginning at the crook of her neck and trailing down her collarbone. He kept his movements light and fluid, his lips against her warm flesh, her breathing growing heavier as his hand slid beneath her nightgown, lovingly caressing her beneath the fabric of her clothes.

He grinned when he heard her moan his name. He would have her before the night was through. Scabior then let his middle finger dip beneath the silken fabric of her clothes, eliciting another gasp followed by a moan as she dug her nails into his back.

"No, Scabior," she breathed. "Don't."

"Why not?" he whispered.

She grasped his wrist and withdrew his hand from beneath her nightgown. Then, looking up into his eyes, she said softly, "Because it's your turn tonight."

Draconius placed the palm of her hand against his chest, and pushed him down onto his back. She positioned herself on her knees above him, and tugged his pajama bottoms down around his ankles before tossing the plaid garment onto the floor. She then slowly ran her fingers across his lower region, relishing the feel of his warm, smooth skin. She'd made it very clear that she couldn't stand excessive amounts of body hair on men, and Scabior was pleased when he heard this, for he'd always maintained a certain degree of hairlessness over most of his body.

Scabior groaned, the noise deepening into a harsh growl. "Don't tease me, love," he murmured. The ache in his loins made his blood boil with anticipation as he watched her wrap her fingers around him.

"Be patient," she told him gently. "The best is yet to come, Scabior."

"Tell me about it."

Draconius chuckled at his comment, and lightly squeezed him, causing him to hiss out a swear between his teeth. He arched his hips off the bed, the muscles in his groin tightening like a coiled spring. He was ready for whatever she had planned for him. He only hoped he didn't have to wait too long for the release he so desperately craved.

Seeing how strong his need was as she gazed into his heavy lidded, lustful eyes, Draconius decided to try something different, something she knew would bring him maximum pleasure and a quick release all in one.

She began stroking him, taking him to a higher level of arousal. He moaned beneath her, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes as his body became all sensation, all her and what she was doing to him.

She could feel his throbbing pulse beneath her fingers, grasping him as a sharp gasp escaped his lips, her thumb dipping beneath the fold to lightly press against the sensitive area hidden underneath. The result was instantaneous. The muscles in his legs, back and neck spasmed, jerking his head up off the pillow as he cried out at her touch, a touch that inflamed his senses to the point he wanted to scream in sheer delight at the wonderous sensations he was feeling.

He didn't know that she knew to do that to him. Though he imagined that, after spending so much time in bed with him, she would eventually learn which areas of his body were the most sensitive to stimulation. Still, her actions left him breathless, and pleasantly surprised.

Draconius smirked. "You like that, Scabior?" she said, stroking him with the soft pad of her thumb. She then eased the fold back a bit, and felt him shudder as she neared the band which she knew was the most sensitive area of his body.

A wicked smile spread across her face, her lips parted, and she lowered her head. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was going to make sure this was a night he would never forget.

"No, don't lick that!" Scabior exclaimed suddenly, as he saw her tongue peek out from between her lips.

Draconius laughed. "And why not Scabior? Would you rather I try something else?"

"'Ow do you even know?"

"I'm a healer, Scabior. Therefore I know everything there is to know about the human body. I know what you like and what will satisfy your needs. Now brace yourself. Because I'm about to make you come so hard you'll see stars."

"Pet, no, please," Scabior gasped. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," she gently told him.

"No, it's too much." He swallowed hard, feeling that his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"You want to have a good time, don't you?"

Scabior didn't answer. He felt conflicted by the strong need for release that was currently battling with the warning in his mind, telling him that this would be too much for him.

She considered him for a moment. "Perhaps we'll try something else," she said. "I think you'll like this even better, Scabior." She then moved her hand upwards, and began stimulating the band with the thumb and index finger on her right hand.

Scabior wasn't used to feeling this kind of intense stimulation. He dug his heels into the mattress, trying to control and still the spasms in his body. He couldn't even speak, only moan and writhe beneath her as his toes curled and he pressed his head back against the pillow.

Draconius was wise to maintain her hold on him as she touched and caressed him, for it helped keep him from squirming around too much. He wasn't likely to move too fast or too quickly while she had a firm grasp on him.

A loud moan escaped his lips, rising in volume to a scream. His vision blurred as she stroked him faster, his body racing towards climax. But it didn't end there, not with his first release or even with his second.

His eyes rolled back and he screamed even louder, gripping the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Scabior's entire body was screaming right along with him, as he felt wave after wave of pleasure cascading over him, drowning him in an endless sea of pure ecstasy the likes of which he had never felt before.

Using this technique, she was able to bring him to the height of pleasure four times in a matter of a few short minutes. And Scabior did in fact see stars, his wife's hands drenched in warm fluid as she brought him to his height of passion one last time.

Scabior lay flat on his back, his breath coming in rapid, shallow gasps. His body felt like a limp fish, and for several seconds he was unable to move. He'd never experienced anything like that before, and he made a mental note to repay her for her kindness one day.


	7. Wet 'n' Wild

**Wet 'n' Wild**

 _Written for Lamia's Daily Speed-writing challenge_

 _Prompt - shower sex_

* * *

He loved the feel of her when they were in bed together, moving beneath the sheets, the soft fabric against their bare skin, so smooth and delicate, so soft. He liked it when she wrapped her legs around him, calling his name, her fingers tangled in his hair. But he also loved the feel of her when they were in the shower together.

There was something special about moments like these, when Scabior felt the drops of water pouring down on them, like rain cascading from the heavens, his hands sliding over her body, across her waist, moving over her hips.

She looked up at him, her hair wet and clinging to the sides of her face, her green eyes dark with lust, her breath hitching with anticipation. She bit her bottom lip, tensing as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, one hand pressed flat against the wall.

A cry escaped her lips as he entered her. Draconius felt him brush her wet hair out of her face, his breath hot against her cheek as he leaned in and captured her mouth with his. She moaned against his mouth as she felt him begin to move, her back pressed against the wall as he leaned his weight against her. They were both dripping wet, with tiny droplets trickling over their bodies, moving downwards to form a puddle on the shower floor. Scabior didn't realize it but he had stepped on the drain in the center of the shower, and his foot was preventing the water from exiting through the drain.

Drops of water were beading on his forehead, his wild and unruly hair dripping water onto her bare chest. He bent his neck, gently lapping at the drops of water that spilled down her chest and pooled in the crevice between her breasts, and smiled when he heard her moan his name.

She leaned back against the wall, panting as his movements became quicker. Her knees were getting weak, and she didn't know if she could remain standing.

Scabior held her upright, his arms around her, his fingers moving over the smooth skin of her back. But even he could feel her sinking to the floor as she neared her release. So he backed up off her, carefully lowering her to the floor, then leaned over her, his knees on either side of her, and she screamed his name when he resumed his movements.

The water level in the shower was rising, but neither one of them cared. They were lost in the moment as water fanned Draconius' hair out around her, filling her ears and muffling the sound of their pleasure filled moans. Water began to spill out onto the bathroom floor just as he spilled himself inside her, collapsing on top of her as water poured over his back.

It took several minutes for them to come down from their sexual high, the water still pouring out onto the floor.

"Scabior," Draconius murmured beneath him. "I think we flooded the bathroom again."

"Don't worry about it, love," Scabior whispered, stroking her wet hair and smoothing it out of her face. "I'll take care of - " His words were cut short by the sound of their teenage daughter yelling outside the door.

"Dad! The floor is wet. What's going on in there?"

Draconius and Scabior froze, both looking up at the bathroom door. A few seconds later they heard Melody say, "Wait, no, never mind. I don't want to know."

Scabior grinned, chuckling as he heard his daughter's footsteps retreating down the hall. "Ow about I clean up this mess an we continue where we left off?"


	8. Shadows

**Shadows**

 _Written for The Daily Weird Prompt Thing - Halloween Special_

 _Prompt - "You know, they say fear is an aphrodisiac." / "Yeah, and I'd say they're wrong."_

* * *

There was something to be said about the beauty of the forest, its quiet serenity, the way the moonlight filtered through the leaves overhead. Though perhaps it was a bit too quiet. Which meant that even the faintest sound would echo in the stillness of the deep, dark woods.

Scabior was well aware of this, as was his wife Draconius. They knew that they'd be taking a risk if they tried making love in the forest at night.

"Aren't you worried that someone will hear us?" Draconius asked. "You know that Greyback has eyes and ears like a bloodhound. Nothing gets past him, Scabior."

"I'm well aware of tha, sweet'eart," said Scabior. He lifted the flap on the tent and peered outside. There were no lights visible in camp, and from the looks of things his men had retired for the evening. "I could try casting a spell so they wouldn't 'ear us. But I'm not sure if tha would be enough with Greyback around."

"We could always try sneaking down to the swamp," Draconius suggested. "That's far enough away from camp that he wouldn't hear us."

Scabior turned around, looking back at her in the flickering candlelight as she sat on his bed wearing nothing but a short, blue nightgown. He could already feel the heat of arousal stirring in his loins as he thought about undressing her and running his hands over her nude form, trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone.

He didn't feel like trekking five miles through the woods in the middle of the night. He wanted her right here, right now.

"I'd rather not, pet," he said. "Besides, those waters are full of leeches. An you know 'ow I feel about them."

Draconius chuckled, a smirk forming on her lips as she laid down on her belly and propped herself up on her elbows, the plunging neckline of her nightgown giving him a good view of her cleavage. "You know, they say fear is an aphrodisiac."

"Yeah, an I'd say they're wrong."

Scabior closed the flap on the tent. He began casting charms over the entrance to keep any noises from drifting out into the night. The last thing he wanted was to have Greyback snickering and shooting him knowing glances the next morning. What he did with his wife was none of their business.

He slipped out of his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he climbed into bed with her. Draconius sat up in bed, her fingers finding the zipper on his vest as she began removing his clothes.

Scabior smiled at her. He brushed her dark hair out of her face, his lips finding hers as the now bare chested Snatcher leaned his weight against her, and they fell back against the mattress with Scabior on top of her.

Although Scabior had warded the entrance and cast charms to keep them from being overheard, he hadn't thought about blowing out the candles before going to bed with her. And as he eased himself into her and began to move, his wife happened to notice some rather odd shadows on the wall of the tent.

"Scabior," she said at length. "Do you think we're casting a humping-people shadow?"

"Wha?" Scabior stilled his movements, then glanced over at the shadows on the wall.

Draconius saw some round shapes that looked like buttcheeks, so she asked him to try moving again and immediately burst out laughing.

"Draconius," Scabior groaned, gritting his teeth as his wife snorted and laughed. "Stop it! It's not funny."

"I'm so sorry," said Draconius, covering her face with her hands as she tried to pull herself together.

"Your laughing is pushing me out, pet."

Hearing him say that only made her laugh harder. Scabior sighed and rolled his eyes. It was beginning to look like he wasn't going to get any tonight.


	9. Summer Love

**Summer Love**

 _Written for the Valentine Making Station Challenge_

 _Prompts used:_

 _IceCream Cone: Write something set during the summer_  
 _XOXO: Write an R-Rated love scene_

Scabior awoke one morning to the delicious smell of cookies wafting up from the kitchen. His wife was always making him tasty treats a scrumptious meals, but during summer she prepared a wide variety of seasonal dishes using the fruits, vegetables and herbs that grew in her garden. Last night she baked a loaf of blackberry bread, and served dragon soup with sandwiches for dinner. However today was special because it was the first day of summer. A day which Draconius liked to celebrate by baking a batch of sunwheel cookies.

As he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, Scabior saw his wife with a plateful of cookies that she had just finished baking. These were simple sugar cookies, with cinnamon and honey added to represent the energy of the season. Each cookie had been rolled in a mixture of cinnamon and sugar, then drizzled with honey for extra sweetness.

Scabior smiled as he approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the crook or her neck. "Well, wha do we 'ave 'ere?" he softly murmured. "Did you make those just for me?'

Draconius smiled, and dipped her fingers in the bowl of cookie dough on the counter. There was honey mixed in with the dough, which coated her fingers in a layer of sticky sweetness. "Yes," she said, offering her fingers to her husband. "And there's plenty more where that came from."

The Snatcher leaned forward, licking the dough off her fingers then placing them in his mouth. Draconius exhaled a breathy moan as he sucked on her fingers, then giggled when she felt his lips return to her neck.

Scabior reached for the plate of cookies, taking one and biting into the soft, delicious treat.

"Do you like it?" Draconius asked.

He nodded, smiling and stuffing the cookie in his mouth before reaching for another.

Draconius leaned against the counter, watching him eat the freshly baked cookies. She couldn't help but notice the drops of honey clinging to the corner of his mouth, and felt a stirring of heat in her loins as he swiped his thumb across the honey then licked it off.

"These are really good," said Scabior. He placed a kiss on her lips, the sweet taste of honey and sugar still lingering on his tongue.

Draconius pulled him close, and he moaned against her mouth, feeling her tongue sweeping across the back of his throat. Her fingers tangled in his hair, the sweat from the summer heat causing his clothing to stick to his lean body. She could feel the perspiration beading on the back of his neck, making his hair slightly damp along his neck and shoulders.

"You know wha," said Scabior when they finally came apart. "I don't think I've taken the time to properly thank you for all the good food you make for me."

She squealed in delight as he lifted her up, his hands on her hips as he set her on the counter. His hand vanished beneath her dress, causing her to squirm and moan as he teased her with his fingertip. When he heard her cry his name, Scabior grinned and backed off a bit, withdrawing his hand and taking hold of her by the waist. Before she knew it he had lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table, still grinning as he leaned over her and covered her mouth with his own.

She was swept away in a tidal wave of emotion, feeling wave after wave of blissful pleasure coursing through her body, his lips against hers as their tongues danced in synchronicity. She allowed him to ease her dress above her waist, removing her panties and tossing them aside on the kitchen floor. He then reached for the jar of honey on the counter, and drizzled it over her lower region.

Her breath was coming faster now, panting, gasping and releasing sweet little moans as he covered her in honey a second time, then proceeded to lick her clean.

"Now now, pet. We mustn't rush things." Scabior grabbed her by the legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the table, before climbing up onto the wooden surface and positioning himself over her.

Draconius gasped, his name escaping her lips as he drove himself into her. His movements were like that of the ocean, waves leaping and plunging, diving deeper and deeper each time.

It took a moment for her to come down from the high she was feeling, her heart racing as she tried to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around his back, her right leg dangling over the edge of the table, unwilling to move as she closed her eyes and sighed. This was one of the reasons why she enjoyed cooking for Scabior. He didn't always wash the dishes, but he had an ever better way of thanking her for her hard work.


End file.
